


Sweets

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gags, M/M, Rape, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Daniel gags David with a candy ball so he can’t warn Max, Nikki, and Neil about him, then rapes him before tying him up in the basement.





	Sweets

“Or was I?” 

Max inched further and further away until Daniel was out of sight, then broke into a run ahead of his friends, which was satisfying. Zeemu knew how hard Daniel had been working for this, and it was already paying off. 

“Tsk, tsk, David! You almost got me in big trouble, there!” He called to David, who was tied up behind some trees. Though, other than seeing two Davids, Daniel was sure that the image of their councillor would be plain disturbing to them. 

David had been putting up quiet a fight until Daniel unpacked a few things that would shut him up. He had fit a candy ball gag into David’s mouth and there it was now, keeping him occupied. He was still trying to dislodge it, or talk through it, which meant he was making a terribly sticky mess. He’d also gotten some ropes, which meant that he could tie David to a tree outside while he checked the bunker he had found. 

Daniel studied him for a few minutes, letting David squirm and worm his way around the forest floor. He figured he would have lost his strength by now, but he hadn’t. If anything he seemed to be fighting even harder. 

Daniel had his work cut out for him, first untying him (David almost got free to run out into the forest before Daniel grabbed his pants and made him trip), dragging him down into the bunker by his pants, face up, and at last tying his hands again. He could have opted straight for the chair, but he had some plans first. 

He took ahold of the top of David’s pants and ripped them open, snapping the button off and breaking the zipper. He was much stronger than he looked, and stuff like this was child’s play. He had to hit David’s head on the floor to make him a little dizzy, though, because he had an awful lot of fight in him. 

“You’re- making- this- a lot- harder - than- it- has- to -be!” Daniel huffed. Finally he secured David with his pants torn off and bunched at his feet, keeping him tied until he removed his shoes, Daniel straddling him. Leaning down and putting his weight on David’s arms, which were above him now, Daniel licked the sweet ball gag between David’s lips. “Mmmmm….and stickier than it has to be, too.” He said happily. 

At last he leaned up and groped David, who blushed and tried to bring his hands down to protect himself. Daniel just grabbed them. “I see I’m going to need to secure these. 

Daniel stood and closed the door to the bunker so no one could hear the screaming David was now doing through his gag. Then he nailed a rounded piece of metal to the ceiling and put a rope through it. He tied it to David’s arms and hoisted them up, so David’s upper half was pulled up, while his lower half still rested on the ground. He was finally giving up on struggling as well. After about an hour of it, he was getting tired, and the adrenaline was waring him down. 

Daniel got behind him, letting David sit in his lap. His cock was already hard and though David was flaccid he had every intention of changing that. He grabbed the soft cock before him, pumping it with rhythm that was irresistible. David squirmed and let out a series of hot sounds that were close to words. Daniel listened carefully. “Let me go! Oh no, please don’t! Don’t! Don’t touch me there!” and the like. Daniel giggled, high on power. 

He grabbed David’s exposed balls with one hand and licked his neck sensually. He dipped his tongue in his ear and then traced the rim. David was hard already, still protesting. Soon enough Daniel had him moaning and practically begging for it, though not with his mouth. He was still screaming protests with that part of him, but his cock was rock hard and glistening with precum. Daniel pressed harder and kept at it, jerking him off. Soon David was cumming, moaning in intermingled pleasure and terror. 

Daniel let go and went to the other side of him, sliding out from behind as if he had done this a million times. He rested in front of David and licked his lips. Propping his struggling legs, Daniel pressed in until David was screaming on the floor, the gag just barely covering some of the noises he was making. Daniel couldn’t hold back anymore, once he was inside. David’s struggling and screaming were too much. He came inside, blood mixing with his cum. 

Daniel pulled out and decided he better mop up before he tied up David. It was cleaner, and Daniel liked things clean. 

He eventually got everything in order and an exhausted David onto the chair, wincing with pain and cum up his ass, but tied up all the same, this time with minimum fuss. 

“If anyone finds you, I’ll do it again, David~ So be good and don’t be too loud.” He took out the ball gag and threw it into the plastic bag he was using to take out some soiled tissues and the like. “Goodnight! Sleep… tight.”


End file.
